Kuwabara's Alter Ego
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: After something awakens in Kuwabara, it becomes another part of him. When it manifests and turns Kuwabara into something never seen. Will the other Spirit Detectives be able to help or will the evil take Kuwabara over?
1. The Monster Within

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except the shadow beast and Ginton.

* * *

Part 1- The Monster Within

It's been four months since the Dark Ones has taken over the three worlds. Yusuke and the others are on a mission to capture a demon Ginton, a shapeshifting humanoid demon that escape during the Dark Ones' reign. Ginton is running very fast with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. Ginton shape shifts into a human to get Yusuke and Kuwabara off his track. Kuwabara however feels his energy and he goes toward Ginton. Ginton laughs at Kuwabara being the one to chase him.

"I can not believe that the weakest of the bunch is after me…oh." Ginton retorts laughing hard.

"I am not weak, Ginton!" Kuwabara tells him annoyed pulling out his Dimension Sword.

"Your Dimension Sword doesn't work on me, I am a shapeshifter I can change into anything."

"My sword can cut through dimensions. It can beat Seaman at his best, cut Itsuki's monster in half and it can hurt you!"

"Ha ha ha, weakling human, that's why your friends didn't want you to go to Demon World. " Ginton says slyly as he continues to explains to Kuwabara. "Besides a half demon and two demons have a human sidekick that's a punching bag."

Kuwabara gets angry as he slices Ginton with the Dimension Sword. Ginton dodges all of the attacks. Kuwabara is getting angrier as he keeps on swinging at Ginton. Ginton to kicks Kuwabara in the back. Ginton keeps taunting Kuwabara about other things such as how he can't protect Yukina, his friends deem him weak, and how he lost in the dark tournament so much making Kuwabara angrier and angrier. What Kuwabara and Ginton didn't know is that Kuwabara's spirit energy is turning black and looks like lightning. Kuwabara suddenly falls down in pain. Ginton tries to take the chance to stomp Kuwabara. What happens next shocks Ginton as a shadow like creature grabs Ginton with its claws. Ginton looks and sees the glowing red eyes. Ginton shakes frighten as he screams as the shadow creature roars loudly. The roar gets Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei's attention. They hear a roar and it resonates loudly in the opposite direction the three are going. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei run in the direction of the roar. They get there and they see Kuwabara passed out and they notice Ginton has disappeared.

"Where the hell did that crazy ass shapeshifter go?" Yusuke asks looking around.

"I Don't know and I don't sense him." Kurama answers as he is looking around the vicinity.

"Detective, let's get Kuwabara back to Human World.." Hiei says to Yusuke. "We should find Ginton afterwards.

"Right." Yusuke says seriously. "Damn it, Kuwabara, you're so damn heavy."

Yusuke picks up Kuwabara and they take him back home. The next day, Kuwabara wakes as he looks around he notices that he is in his room. He notices he's not where he and Ginton was fighting at. Kuwabara sits up on his bed and he yawns. He gets up and he goes to his living room and he sees his sister. Shizuru sees him and hugs her brother as she smacks him upside his head.

"Shizuru! That hurts what's the big deal." Kuwabara yells out annoyed to his sister.

"I was worried, Kazuma, I didn't think you would wake up." Shizuru says seriously.

"I'm ok."

"Here's breakfast, Kazuma."

"Thanks, sis."

"Welcome."

Shizuru leaves out of the living room. Kuwabara eats his breakfast. He hears a knock at his door. He answers and it's Yusuke at the door. Yusuke comes in as he and Kuwabara sit in Kuwabara's room and start to talk.

"You feel ok." Yusuke asks Kuwabara seriously.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Kuwabara answers back in the same tone.

"Hey, I'm sorry to tell you, but you can't go on mission til you feel better."

"It's ok, Urameshi, I don't think I could go anyway. I still feel a little weak."

"Ok, I'll help you out." Yusuke says as helps Kuwabara into bed. He leaves out of Kuwabara's room. He waves goodbye to Shizuru. Yusuke leaves to go home Shizuru closes the door behind him.

It turn to night as Kuwabara is asleep dreaming. In his dream, he is with Yukina. They are eating on a picnic until Kuwabara is in pain. Yukina is worried as Kuwabara starts transform into the shadow creature that attacked Ginton. He sees Yukina scream, but doesn't hear it. He is shocked awake. He is sweating and breathing hard in his bed. Kuwabara is worried about what he seen in his dream. He didn't know what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" Kuwabara asks himself worried. "I was dreaming of Yukina and then I was a monster. What's going on with me?"

Kuwabara gets up from his bed. He goes to grabs his school outfit and puts it on. He gets out of his room. He goes out the door without waking his sister up. He starts walking toward Yusuke's house. Kuwabara continues to walk until he is stopped by headache. He starts to sweating, breathing hard, and he doubles over. His bones start to crack causing him groan loudly in pain. His hands start to gain long claws as they morph into tiger like paws with claws that are black. His feet start to grow and busts out of his shoes turning into more tiger like paws. Like his hands, his legs start morph into tiger like legs. Sharp canines start to grow in his mouth causing his face to morph into a tiger like with less fur around the jaw area with more canines appearing. His ears morph into more tiger like ears. His nose becomes more cat-like and his hair starts to turn black and get shorter. His eyes disappear. His skin turns into silver like fur color gains tiger like stripes plus a tiger tail. He roars and runs into the darkness. It is the next day and Kuwabara is in his bed without his shirt on. His pants were partly ripped like Hulk's. Kuwabara wonders how he got back home.

"What happened? All I remember was me in pain and I ended up here." Kuwabara says to himself looking around. He asks himself. "What is going on with me?

He goes out of his room. He goes toward his living room. He looks in his living room he sees his friends there talking to Botan. Everyone notices Kuwabara. Yusuke motions for him to sit down. Kuwabara goes to sit down by Yusuke. Botan clears her throat as she continues to talk.

"Well, you all have another mission, it seems there was an attack last night by a cat like creature on some human beings who were out last night." Botan explains telling more details of what happened. "All the people that could describe the cat creature said it had silver fur and it had a large body like a… what is the lion and tiger hybrid called?"

"A Liger or Tigon, I believe." Kurama answers giving Botan some help.

"Yes, one of those two, Koenma suspects it's a demon at work." Botan says continuing to explain the situation.

"Well, we better find this demon before it attacks someone else." Yusuke says seriously. "Are you up for it, Kuwabara?"

"Yeah, Urameshi, I'll help, I feel better than I did a yesterday." Kuwabara replies going to his room and putting on a simple t-shirt and jeans. The spirit detectives go out to find the monster that attacks the two people at night.

To be continued…


	2. The Monster Comes a Calling

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except the couple attack and the mysterious cat creature and Kuwabara's form

* * *

Chapter 2- The Monster comes a Calling

The Reikai Tantei goes to the park where the couple was attacked by the mysterious cat creature. Kurama examines the markings on the tree where the couple was sitting at. He notices something unusual about the claw markings. He sees the scratches on the tree are jagged. He assumes they are angry scratches plus they are larger than a house cat and big cat scratches. He also notices paw prints that are bigger than the normal cat and big cats.

"I can tell that these claw marks are angry like scratches. They are jagged which tells me the creature's claw are very hard. The creature was angry at something but I can not tell what type of creature it came from." Kurama concludes as he double checks the paw prints. "The paw prints confirm that it is a cat creature, a very massive one in fact."

"Well, all we know is that the human couple saw a cat creature and by the tell of these paw prints the creature is a demon." Hiei concludes as he sees something on the ground. He goes to walk towards where Yusuke is standing. "I see something, Kurama, by the detective's foot."

"What is that?" Yusuke asks looking by his foot.

"It's a piece of fur, detective."

"What color is it?"

"It's silver. The same color as the cat creature's fur that couple described."

"Now we send it to spirit world so they can see what is?" Kuwabara asks looking at the silver fur.

"Yes, we do. Hiei and I will go to Spirit World while you and Yusuke try to find more clues about the cat creature."

"Sure." Yusuke says as he and Kuwabara go pass the tree as Kurama and Hiei go to through the portal to Spirit World.

Yusuke and Kuwabara look around the park as they see nothing else but the paw prints to indicate the cat creature's appearance in the park. Yusuke contacts Botan about the paw prints. She tells Yusuke that the Spirit Defense Force on their way to pick the paw prints up. Yusuke confirms as he and Kuwabara leave. What Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't see is that there is a second pair of cat paw prints away from the tree in the opposite direction of them. A few second after Yusuke and Kuwabara left the Spirit Defense Force picked up the paw prints with Spirit World version of plaster. Kurama and Hiei come through the portal. They see Botan and give the piece of fur to her. Botan says thanks and she goes to Koenma with the news and the piece of fur and the Spirit World bring the paw prints in cased in a form of Spirit World plaster. All of the Reikai Tantei reconvene back at Kuwabara's house waiting for the results from the fur sample and the paw prints from Spirit World.

"Now we have to wait until Spirit World comes back to with result of the fur and paw prints we found." Kurama says seriously.

"Guys, I'm sorry, I don't feel good again." Kuwabara says feeling lightheaded.

"Here, I'll help you, Kuwabara." Yusuke says to Kuwabara.

Kurama and Hiei nod as they both leave. Yusuke helps Kuwabara to his room and helps him to get into his bed. Yusuke notices Kuwabara sweating hard as he wipes his face. Yusuke looks at Kuwabara's school outfit and he notices that his pants were ripped like the Hulk's. He picks up his pants as he hears Kuwabara's snoring. Yusuke laughs as he goes out the room. He tells Shizuru he's going home. Shizuru nods and she shuts the door. Kuwabara wakes up later. He sits up and he notices that he been asleep for a while. Kuwabara tries to get up from the bed as he's in pain again. Kuwabara's bone crack with everything he felt the first time comes back. He growls and leaps out of the window.

He runs fast as he smells food near by. In an alley near where the food smell is, a couple is on a date. They are about to kiss until they hear growling. The couple turns to look for the noise but they see nothing. The couple continues to walk until they hear growling again. Suddenly a claw slashes at the couple toward the wall. The couple screams as the shadow cat creature growls at them. The couple runs fast to get away from the shadow cat creature. It chases them until it's tired running and it runs the other way. The next day, Kuwabara wakes up he sees he is in bed. He heard the others outside the door before he could open it he sees claw marks on his door. The claw marks look similar to the ones on the tree in the park except they aren't jagged. He figures Eikichi jumped at the door again. He opens his door. He sees the others and he goes to sit by them..

"Another attack occurred." Botan tells the others as she takes out a picture. "This time the creature was seen in the alleyway near a restaurant. This picture was taken of the claw marks that the creature left."

"Damn, that cat creature has some huge claws." Yusuke utters in shock see the picture of the claws on the wall.

"It's same type of claw marks we saw on the tree where the first couple was attacked." Kurama points out looking at the picture.

"We have another clue from the new couple: The cat like creature has glowing red eyes." Botan tells the boys.

"Red eyes?" Kuwabara asks in confusion. "We better catch it before it tries to kill someone."

"Agreed, Kuwabara." Kurama replies in agreement.

"Guys, I don't feel well again. It's like I got a headache."

"That's not good, Kuwabara, here, let's lay you down." Botan says in worry as she helps him to his bed again."

"Hey, Kurama, you and Hiei look for the cat creature while I watch Kuwabara just in case it tries to come looking for humans to eat." Yusuke tells Kurama seriously.

Kurama nods as he and Hiei go off to look for more clues to what the creature is. Botan tells Yusuke Kuwabara is asleep. She tells him she saw some strange claw marks on the back of Kuwabara's door. Yusuke goes to look at the back of the door. He sees the same claw marks. Yusuke dismisses it as Eikichi scratching at Kuwabara's door. Botan tells Yusuke the result of the fur and paw prints are almost ready as she has to go get them. Yusuke nods and he goes to tells Shizuru that he is staying here tonight just in case the creature attacks. Shizuru nods as she goes to help her brother in bed to eat.

It was that night. Yusuke is sleeping in Kuwabara's living room. Shizuru is up. She knows something is wrong. Her spiritual awareness wouldn't let her sleep. She hears a noise. It comes from her brother's room. She opens the door and she sees Kuwabara up as he is sweating and holding his sides.

"Bro, are you…" Shizuru starts ask but sees Kuwabara growl unusually.

"Get out, Shizuru." Kuwabara says as he started to transform again.

Shizuru watches in horror as he brother starts to transform again into the very creature that the Reikai Tantei is looking for. His bones start to crack again causing him groan loudly in pain. His hands start to gain long claws but soon they morph into tiger like paws with claws that are black. His feet start to grow and busts out of his shoes turning into more tiger like paws like his hands. His legs start morph into tiger like. Sharp canines start to grow in his mouth causing his face to morph into a semi-tiger like face with less fur around the jaw area with more canines appearing. He gains whiskers on his face. His ears morph into more tiger like as his nose becomes more cat-like. His hair starts to turn black and get shorter. His eyes disappear. His skin turns into silver like fur color and he gains tiger like stripes with a tiger tail. He roars loudly as he smells Shizuru. He growls angrily as he starts coming toward her.

Shizuru backs away as she falls down. Kuwabara growls at his sister as he puts his paw up and swings his paw to scratch her…

To be continued…


	3. Monster Revealed? Two for the price of 1

I don't own anyone except Kuwabara's monster form, Xixx, Ginton, and Roo (Mentioned), Hithet

* * *

Chapter 3- Monster Revealed? Two for the price of one

As Kuwabara's claws came down, Shizuru dodges the claw as she tries to get her baby brother's attention. He tries to claw her again. Shizuru hits Kuwabara in the face. Kuwabara shakes his head in pain and he growls again. He tries to pounce on her but Shizuru runs away before he could land. He lands on paws making small boom sound.

"Kazuma, it's me, you sister." Shizuru says trying to get her brother's attention but it doesn't work as Kuwabara roars again and growls. He stares at her for moment, but he gets closer and closer as he lifts his claws up to hit Shizuru but is stopped by a blue spirit energy blast. Kuwabara shakes off the pain and growls at what hit him.

"Hey, ugly, leave the her alone." Yusuke says taunting.

"Yusuke, don't hurt him, it's Kazuma." Shizuru yells out warning Yusuke.

"What?"

"It's Kazuma."

"Damn it, now I can't hurt him."

Kuwabara growls angrily and pounces toward Yusuke. Yusuke catches Kuwabara as he tries to push him back. Kuwabara tries to claw Yusuke but the spirit detective flips him over and Kuwabara lands on the table breaking it. Kuwabara gets up and he charges at Yusuke as he tries to claw at Yusuke again but Yusuke dodges him. Kuwabara pounces near Yusuke. He growls at Yusuke. Kuwabara and Yusuke charge toward each other as Yusuke shoot out his spirit gun. They both hit each other knocking they each other out toward the opposite walls. Both of them try to get up but they both fall down in pain. Kuwabara growls in pain with his paw injured. Yusuke and Shizuru are in shock but they help Kuwabara with his paw. Kuwabara turns back to normal holding his head. Kuwabara is breathing hard as he tries to get up.

"What's going on here?" Kuwabara ask looking around the room seeing the broken table and the walls busted.

"Kazuma, you attack me and Yusuke as the cat creature." Shizuru explains to her brother.

"Cat creature?"

"You're the cat that has been attacking…" Yusuke starts to say but his compact beeps. "What's up, Botan."

"Yusuke, there has been another attack by the cat creature near the park again." Botan tells Yusuke seriously.

"What? Damn, so there are two cat creatures."

"Two? But results of the piece of fur found is species of an ancient cat and the color of the fur is actually very dark gray that looks silver in moonlight."

"Botan, we have another one and it's Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara? How?"

"I don't know, Botan, All I know is there is one cat creature that is the one who attack the people in the park."

"I'm coming so we can bring Kuwabara to Spirit World to do test him."

"Ok, We'll be waiting."

Botan leaves Spirit World. She flies all the way to the Kuwabara house. Yusuke and Shizuru help Kuwabara to the couch. Botan flies in a see the house in shambles. Kuwabara looks up as Botan opens a portal to Spirit World. Everyone but Shizuru goes in the portal. Shizuru hugs her brother and tells him to not get hurt. Kuwabara nods as he runs to catch up with Yusuke and Botan in Spirit World. When Kuwabara gets there, Botan tells Kuwabara to go to the Spirit World infirmary so they can take test on him. Kuwabara nods as he goes into the infirmary. Hiei and Kurama show up a few minutes after Kuwabara went to the infirmary. The Spirit World doctors check Kuwabara for everything. Yusuke, Botan, Hiei and Kurama come into room after Kuwabara's test. The Spirit World doctor tells Kuwabara and everyone it will take few days to get results in. Everyone nods as they to go back to Kuwabara's place. They sit down and starts figure out what's going on.

"Kuwabara is a cat creature. What Botan described isn't Kuwabara. Kuwabara as a cat creature has stripes like a tiger but has a big body like that lion-tiger thing Kurama said." Yusuke tells Hiei and Kurama seriously describing what he saw.

"Now we know there is another cat creature but we don't know if Kuwabara is the one that attacked the two couples. Kuwabara, do you remember where you were when the first couple was attacked." Kurama questions Kuwabara seriously.

"All I remember is walking to Urameshi's house because I wanted to tell him about the dream I had about the mysterious creature attacking Yukina. Then I felt pain but next time I woke up I was in my bed." Kuwabara tells Kurama seriously getting slightly irritated.

"So you don't know what happened between that time. So what about the second couple that was attacked near the restaurant?"

"I got up from the bed, I felt pain again and I blacked out all remember is smelling food that was it. The next thing I knew I was in bed again."

"There might not be two cat creatures it might be Kuwabara that attacked the two couples." Hiei says seriously.

"Hiei! Why would I do that? You think because I don't remember the time in between I attacked two couples." Kuwabara tells Hiei getting angrier.

"That's exactly it, Kuwabara."

"Hold it, Hiei, Shizuru saw Kuwabara transform and he attacked her." Yusuke says seriously.

"That was the third time, detective." Hiei retorts to Yusuke seriously.

"I didn't do it! If you three think I'm the one that did it then none of you trust me as friend. I'm so sick of tired a being the odd one out. Ginton was right you three always saw me as the weak link just because I'm not a demon like you three." Kuwabara yells out in anger unlike him.

"Kuwabara, we didn't say that!" Yusuke yells out.

"You don't have to say anything to mean something…" Kuwabara starts to say but he feels pain all over his body. "Help me please…"

Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei tries to help Kuwabara but he starts to transform. This time, however, his paws burst out of his shoes with sharp claws. His bones crack differently than before as the new body burst out of the shirt he is wearing. His legs burst out of the pants leaving them to look like ripped up shorts. A tail bursts out of his back and it is long with the tip of it looking like a lion's but the hairs curled up in the shape of a scorpion. His hands get bigger than before but more human like paws. His face changes from human to a tiger like face with his nose being cat like. He gains short fur around his jaw area. Canines grow inside of his mouth becoming sharp. His hair turns from orange to black becoming more forward mohawk with three hairs in front of his forehead. His eyes are more cat like but the pupil is more slits His iris turn golden. The three demons are in shock of their friend transformed into a silver tiger-like demon standing on his two paws.

"Whoa! Kuwabara, are you ok?" Yusuke asks coming close to Kuwabara but is grabbed instantly by Kuwabara.

"I'm well enough, Urameshi! You three won't deem me weak again!" Kuwabara says in a dark tone holding Yusuke with his left paw and pulling out his claws with the right.

"Kuwabara, wait, look I know you're mad…You are still are part of our team..."

Kuwabara throws Yusuke down. He growls angrily. "You three always called me stupid or weak. I know with this body no one will call me weak again."

Kuwabara leaves out as he flicks away with speed. Yusuke and the others are shocked about what happened. Yusuke turns to Hiei and Kurama partly angry. Yusuke gets mad at Hiei for saying what he said. Kurama tries to calm the situation but Yusuke doesn't want to hear it and wants to find Kuwabara. All three nod in agreement. Meanwhile peeking from the apartment away from Kuwabara's, the other cat creature turns into a human like saber-tooth tiger with dark maroon shorts. It laughs sinisterly. It reveals to be Xixx. He looks at his crystal ball and sees Kuwabara in his new form and is pleased that he is past his previous stage. Xixx puts on his cloak again.

"Well, those spirit detectives have made their friend angry. Now I can influence him to join my side as well become his mentor." Xixx says to himself as he laugh sinsterly. He uses his crystal ball to transport himself back to his hideout. He uses his powers to make a portal. He puts his hand into a portal. He reaches into pulls out Ginton from the world he is in. Ginton is shaken scared. Xixx tells Ginton to follow him. They go through a portal back to human world.

Back to Kuwabara, Kuwabara roars loudly and angrily. Kuwabara scratches his claws on a tree. His claw marks make the same claw marks on the tree that he and the others saw but they aren't jagged. Kuwabara calms down a bit as he turns back to normal. He thinks as he about his new power that Roo taught him awhile back. He calms down and meditate and his eyes glow. He soon sees that the shadow creature that attacked the first couple it reveals to be a different cat that looks familiar to him. He sees the second time and he see the same cat creature and himself in the same alley the night of the second couple. He see the other cat creature attacking the couple when he attacks the other cat saving the couple. His eyes stop glowing and he feels someone behind him. He transforms back into his new form.

"I know you are back there...Come out." Kuwabara tells the person growling.

"You senses still work after all, Kuwabara." The voice tells him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hithet. I like you are I am a Darkside."

"What's that?"

"Come with me and you will see."

Kuwabara follows Hithet to a portal that was made and they both enter it. Unknown to Kuwabara, his friends are nearby not knowing they missed him…

To be continued…


	4. Where Loyalties Lie P1

Disclaimer- I dont own anyone except Kuwabara's new form, Darkness Energy, Hithet (Xixx),Kition and Ginton.

* * *

Chapter 4- Where Loyalties Lie P.1

With Yusuke and the others, Yusuke notices that he felt Kuwabara's energy as it then disappeared. Kurama notices the same thing. Hiei nods in agreement. Yusuke is frustrated that they lost Kuwabara. Kurama tells Yusuke that Kuwabara may want to be alone just like everyone else. Yusuke counters with saying Hiei made Kuwabara mad and he should be the one who should be finding him. Hiei angrily puts his sword at Yusuke's throat with Yusuke having his finger pointing at Hiei. Kurama tells them both to calm down and think about how to convince Kuwabara to come back to them so they can find the other cat creature. Yusuke and Hiei nod in agreement. Back to Kuwabara and Hithet, Kuwabara looks around and sees he's in pyramid of some sorts but it seems familiar to him again. Hithet tells Kuwabara to come as Kuwabara follows him as Hithet points to the balcony of the pyramid.

"Kuwabara, did you that this pyramid used to be where Darksides ruled." Hithet explains to him.

"Really, Hithet, Is this what I am?" Kuwabara asks skeptically looking at Hithet.

"Yes, you are. You are a rare kind. You have two forms plus a form that not discovered. The Shadow Beast form is a dangerous form. The Shadow Beast comes when Darkness fills your heart i.e. your anger. You 'friends' haven't made you angry have they?"

"Yes, they have. Recently they accused me of being the cat creature that attacked two couples in human world...actually it was Hiei. Kuwabara says to Hithet as he continues. "Some reason I started to get irritated when Kurama asked me a question even though Kurama's never annoyed me. When Hiei accused me, I started to get angry to the point like I have a killer rage. I nearly choke Urameshi but something stop me."

"I see...you have been in and out of the form. I saw what happen to Ginton. I feel sorry for him, but then again he deserved what happened to him."

"Did I…" Kuwabara asks worried.

"No, your shadow form sent him to another realm. You can control the shadow beast somewhat it reflects your nature to not kill others unless they are truly evil. Ginton is not truly evil. He's just annoying. With your friends, however, the Shadow Beast reacted first and you came subconsciously stop him from hurting your friend. I would like for you to join me. I can help you. You friends don't want to help they want to make you weak…"

"Weak!" Kuwabara growls out with his eyes turning dark but he calms down quickly and he eyes turn normal. "Let me think about it, Hithet. I just met you and gave me a lot to take in.I will think about it."

"Very well, Kuwabara, you can go home and think about everything you have heard today."

Hithet opens up a portal to let Kuwabara go back home. Kuwabara holds his head as he soon turns back to normal. Kuwabara walks to a place he knew from a while back and he orders food as his stomach growls. Kuwabara is sitting at a table eating when Yusuke and the others finally see him and catch up with him. Kuwabara ignores his friends as he walks off with his food to be alone. Yusuke and the others follow Kuwabara. Kuwabara stops and he growls unusually at his friends.

"Look, Kuwabara, I know we screwed up when we accused you of attacking the two couples ...but all of us believe you." Yusuke tries to explain calmly to Kuwabara. "Even Hiei. Come back with us. So we can figure everything out. "

"Yeah, I understand, Urameshi, but right now I want be alone… so I don't need you or anyone else's help." Kuwabara tells Yusuke in an angry tone unusual for him. "I have a decision to make I don't need you guys to bother me."

Kuwabara walks away without saying another word. All three guys shocked at what they heard. Yusuke tries to get Kuwabara's attention but Kurama covers his mouth before he is about to yell. Hiei stares in disbelief not believing Kuwabara about anything that he said. Kurama thinks about what he heard as he is confused. Yusuke annoyed that Kuwabara is not listening to reason. All three guys go to find something to eat. They eat at the same place Kuwabara ate at.

"I can't believe Kuwabara is like this. It's not like him." Yusuke says confused trying wrap his head around his best friend acting strange.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara has his own issues but that's what we don't need to worry about. We need to worry about why Kuwabara's spirit energy has become demonic energy…"

"Demonic energy? But…Kuwabara's human...how?"

"Yusuke, Kuwabara's spirit energy is acting up. It has dark demon energy that is unusual. I noticed it when I asked him the questions earlier. I forget your spirit awareness is not as high."

"Shut up, it's still Hiei's fault for this crap anyway...let's accuse Kuwabara of something without proof.

"I asked Hiei to make Kuwabara mad. He noticed it as well."

"What! So Kuwabara's mad at us because you two wanted to see if his energy would flare up!"

"Detective, Kuwabara's energy doing something strange to him. It's trying to take him over." Hiei tells Yusuke seriously.

"We have to help him or that energy will hurt him. Come on!"

Yusuke and the others try to find Kuwabara. Meanwhile Kuwabara is at the arcade, playing videogames winning his games. Kuwabara is racing when a cloaked figure comes toward him. Kuwabara tells the cloaked figure he has not made a decision. The cloaked figure bows down and disappears. Kuwabara growls angrily as he loses at his videogame. The cloaked figure who reveals to be Ginton the shape shifter. He goes back to Hithet's Pyramid hideout. Hithet in the cloak transforms back into Xixx. Ginton walks in and he goes and bows down to Xixx.

"He has not made a decision, master." Ginton tells Xixx seriously still knelt down.

"I know Ginton, it is lucky that I saved you from the boy's shadow demon form. It would have ruin my plan to convince Kuwabara to join my side. By you stirring up angry feelings in him. It made his transformation speed up faster than before. He transforms differently every time. The Darkness Energy inside of him has opened up." Xixx starts to explain. "The Book of Darkoff tells of a human who is pure heart will be possessed by Darkside and turned to whatever he is around. Kuwabara is that pure heart will make his form different.

"He is a giant tiger-like thing."

"Yes, he is a giant Tigon. As I said his energy is bit different. He has Darkness energy but his spirit awareness is so high it can disappear and reappear at any moment."

"So what will we do, Master?"

"We will wait, Ginton. Kuwabara will make a decision. His decision will affect his friends and what they will do. He will be on my side whether or not he makes his decision to do so."

Xixx puts back his cloak as he turns back into Hithet. Ginton disappears into the night. Meanwhile Kuwabara is in his bed thinking about his decision to be with Hithet or not. He talked to Shizuru earlier about what is going on. Shizuru told him that it is his decision to make. Kuwabara looks at his hand as it transforms into a humanoid paw. It turns back to normal as quickly as he transformed. Kuwabara transforms into his "new form" and realizes that he needs to hide his tail from view. He puts on a long coat and a hat as he walks out the door to think. Eikichi meows as Kuwabara turns around to pet Eikichi making the cat happy. Kuwabara walks out the front door and locks it to keep his sister safe. He walks down the street as thinks about all his visions and what happened to him right now. He thinks to himself and what he going to do.

" _I feel different. I can't explain why. I'm always angry now. Even in school. Like the other day when my friends from my gang met up with me. Kirishima noticed that I was tense even though I didn't look like it or like earlier today when Urameshi and the others came to check on me." Kuwabara thinks seriously trying to figure out what is going on. "I going to give Hithet my decision tonight. I don't care what Urameshi or the others think. It's my decision."_

Kuwabara continues to walk. He goes to where Hithet told to meet him to make a decision. Kuwabara sees a figure in the dark and he sees it Hithet. Hithet (Xixx) is surprised to see Kuwabara so soon. Hithet tells Kuwabara to follow him. Kuwabara does as they go through a portal. Unknown to Kuwabara, someone is watching him going through the portal as it reveals to be Hiei. Hiei flicks off to catch the portal before it seals. He gets there just in time. Kuwabara and Hithet get to a place on Maltock's island. It is a temple. Kuwabara is in awe. Hithet tells Kuwabara to follow him. They go inside as Hiei comes out of the portal. Ginton is there to meet with Hiei.

"Well, well, the fire demon that doesn't like his human friend is the first one to follow him." Ginton tells Hiei smugly.

"I didn't believe Kuwabara on what he said." Hiei tells Ginton seriously. "Kuwabara's wouldn't make a decision that would make him work for the bad guy unless he was forced to unwillingly."

"So you figured it out or the did the fox figured it out?"

"I'm not telling you that."

"He knew you, the fox or the spirit detective would follow Kuwabara to keep an eye on him. The Spirit Detective is too dumb or I forget his lack of spirit awareness couldn't figure it the change in Kuwabara. The fox and you on the other hand would figure it out."

"I read your mind, Hithet is not who he is..it's…" Hiei starts to say as someone shocks him to make him pass out."

"Good work, Kition" Ginton tells a female elemental demon with white hair and electric blue eyes.

"He won't be helping Kuwabara now." Kition tells Ginton. "The master will be pleased."

With Kuwbara and Hithet (Xixx), they walk all the way to the top of the temple they are on as Hithet and Kuwabara are talking about what a darkside is and how some are created. Kuwabara's form goes into full on anthropomorphic tigon. Hithet is pleased that Kuwabara is almost ready for the second phase of his plan. They get to the top finally.

"So, Kuwabara, have you made a decision?"

"I have…"

To be continued…


	5. Where Loyalties Lie P2

Disclaimer- I dont own anyone except Kuwabara's new form, Darkness Energy, Hithet (Xixx),Kition and Ginton.

* * *

Chapter 5- Where Loyalties Lie P.2

"I have...I want to know more about what I am so I can control it and not attack my friends." Kuwabara tells Hithet (Xixx). "I want to join you."

"Good, Kuwabara, I want to help you. Your friends don't understand what you are. " Hithet (Xixx) tells Kuwabara. "

"What am I?"

"You are a darkside."

Hithet continues to explain to Kuwabara what Darksides are. He explains that Darksides are an ancient demon that feed of the negative energy of others. There are few Darksides that can transform if affected the Darkness Energy. Kuwabara asks what is darkness energy. Hithet explains about Darkness Energy. He tells Kuwabara that Darkness Energy is an energy that is like the sacred energy that Sensei had but it is the opposite. He explains that the Darkness Energy can consume the person who has it. He also explain to Kuwabara that Kuwabara himself is the only person that has resisted the Darkness Energy when it normally consume those that have it. Kuwabara nods. Meanwhile Hiei is chained to a wall in a looks like a pyramid dungeon. Ginton and Kiton both are guarding the door.

"You did a terrible job, Hiei." Kiton tells him. "First you make Kuwabara mad and then you follow him knowing he's angry at you right now."

Hiei says nothing back making Kiton annoyed. Ginton tells her Hiei not a talker. Kiton huffs in annoyance. Hiei tries to get Kuwabara's attention in his mind. Kuwabara keeps ignoring him. Hiei keeps trying to get Kuwabara's attention. Kuwabara finally pays attention to Hiei.

"What do want, Hiei? You already accused me of attacking the couple. Why would want to talk to me now." Kuwabara tells Hiei angrily in his mind as his energy spikes on the outside making Hithet notice.

"Kuwabara, whether you like me or not, you have to listen. Kurama asked me to make you mad. We both noticed that your energy is acting up. The only way that we found out is by making you angry." Hiei answers seriously.

"How about you guys ask me? Is that so hard?"

"Kuwabara, you don't understand what kind of energy that have."

"I do Hithet is explaining to me now!"

"Hithet is not who you think is..it's.." Hiei starts to say when the mind link is cut off.

"I heard Hiei in you mind. Your friend is lying to you he wants to accuse you about the those couples than were attacked. They'll continue to think that until they hunt you down." Hithet tells Kuwabara lying to him.

Kuwabara starts to get angry. He transforms into the shadow beast form. The form has dark grey fur when shined in the light it looks silver. His face turns tiger like and his fangs are bigger than before and his claws and paws are bigger. His body gains fur and muscles larger than his own. He looks like anthropomorphic tigon with black tuffs of fur on the top of his head that looks like forward mohawk. His pants are ripped up shirts. He roars angrily.

"Kuwabara? Is that you?" Hithet (Xixx) asks.

"I'm not Kuwabara! That stupid ass kid won't stop me this time. He doesn't know what hit him. He's stop me multiple times." Kuwabara's Shadow Beast tells Hithet. "Those couples and that stupid shapeshifter should be dead!"

"What is your name?"

"I don't have a name! I'm the Dark Beast! That jackass Kuwabara won't ever be coming out anymore. His body is now mine. Where's the imp you caught. I want to tear him to shreds.

"Aggressive aren't we." Hithet (Xixx) says until he's grabbed the Dark Beast.

The Dark Beast growls at Hithet. Hithet tells the Dark Beast that Hiei is in the dungeon. Hithet points him into the direction of the dungeon. The Dark beast follows where Hithet is pointing to. He finds the dungeon that Hiei is locked up in. He shoves Ginton and Kiton out of the way. He grabs the door and rips it open. He goes toward Hiei who shows no expression. He roars in Hiei's face.

"You don't frighten me, Kuwabara." Hiei tells the Dark Beast not knowing it's not Kuwabara.

"I'm not that damn human boy you put down, imp." The Dark Beast tells Hiei in a dark tone putting his claws up wanting to scratch Hiei to shreds. "I'm gonna to finally put end to you, imp."

The Dark Beast puts his claws down and Hiei disappears as soon as the claw is down. The Dark Beast realizes this before he puts his claws completely down. He looks around to see if he can find Hiei before Hiei hits him. The Dark Beast uses his senses to try to find Hiei. Hiei slashes the Dark Beast's back. The Dark Beast roars in pain. The Dark Beast tries to grab Hiei. Hiei escapes the Dark Beast.

"So you were the one that tried to attacked the couples." Hiei asks while using his speed to dodge the Dark Beast.

"So what if I am...you don't have no proof I did it. You did accuse the dumbass kid for doing it." The Dark Beast tells Hiei smugly.

"If you are an entity inside of Kuwabara, how long have you been stirring up inside of him."

"It's for me to know and for you to never find out. You're talking…"

Hiei hits the Dark Beast in the back of his head knocking the Dark Beast out. Ginton and Kiton tries to attack but Hiei defeats them quickly. He drags the Dark Beast out by the tail. Hiei escapes with Hithet (Xixx) going to the dungeon seeing Ginton and Kiton down defeated. Xixx turns back to himself and growls. He looks in his crystal ball and He sees Hiei with the Dark Beast. He growls but thinks he should let Hiei and Kuwabara escape. He opens a portal and Hiei escapes with Kuwabara.

"Don't worry we will see each other again, Kuwabara." Xixx says sinisterly.

Hiei and the Dark Beast are back in human world. Hiei tells Kurama that he and Kuwabara are back. Kurama nods and tells Yusuke that Hiei has return. Yusuke and Kurama leave from where they are at and they arrive a few minutes. Yusuke and Kurama are shocked to see the Dark Beast is on the ground. The Dark Beast starts to wake up. Kurama summons demonic vines to wrap around the Dark Beast. The Dark Beast growls and struggles to get loose.

"Let me go." The Dark Beast tells Kurama angrily.

"He won't asshole until you tells us where Kuwabara is." Yusuke says seriously ready to put a Spirit Gun to the Dark Beast face.

"He's gone never to return. The body is mine now. His soul is…" Dark Beast starts to say until he roars in pain. "No...I got rid of you…

"You didn't no such thing…" A voice says coming out the Dark Beast.

"What the hell?" Yusuke yells out hearing Kuwabara's voice out of the Dark Beast's mouth.

"Kurama, keep me tied up. I have to fight the Dark Beast inside of me." Kuwabara tells Kurama seriously.

"I'll killed you permanently, human." The Dark Beast says angrily.

"You won't.." Kuwabara replies heroically. "Because I won't let you hurt my friends!"

The Dark Beast eyes glow as he and Kuwabara are about to fight inside of Kuwabara's mind for his body...

To be continued...


	6. Kuwabara Vs The Dark Beast

I don't own anyone except The Dark Beast

* * *

Chapter 6- Kuwabara Vs. The Dark Beast: The Fight for Control

Inside of Kuwabara's Mind, Kuwabara and the Dark Beast are about to fight. The Dark Beast tells Kuwabara once he gets rid of a soul it should have vanished. Kuwabara tells him he did a bad job. The Dark Beast growls angrily. Kuwabara pulls out his Spirit Sword. The Dark Beast claws glow. They both charge at each other and they start to fight. Kuwabara swings his sword toward the Dark Beast. The Dark Beast catches it. While this is going on the the Dark Beast turns back to Kuwabara on the outside. Yusuke and the others are surprised and they notice that Kuwabara's body has stripes and black hair still.

"Kuwabara has some control of his body but the Dark Beast has most of his body still." Kurama explains to Yusuke and Hiei.

"I hope Kuwabara can the defeat the Dark Beast or he'll die." Yusuke says worrying.

Back inside of Kuwabara's Mind, Kuwabara and the Dark Beast are still fighting. Kuwabara got claw marks on cheek and chest. The Dark Beast got slash marks in the same place. Kuwabara charges at the Dark Beast and the Dark Beast does the same. They each stab each other with their sword and claw respectively. The marks appear on the outside making the others notice. Kuwabara breathes heavily and the Dark Beast does the same. Dark Beast growls angrily at Kuwabara. Kuwabara shoots the Dark Beast a dark look none of which Yusuke and the others have seen.

"I don't know how it's possible that you can fight me. Those I possessed including the Dark One you fought lost their battle to me. I am the living embodiment of evil. I am a darkside! I have different forms. Yours is a cat creature because your love for cats. I can't believe that you broke the hold I had on this body." The Dark Beast tells Kuwabara seriously.

"It's my body. My spiritual awareness is stronger than your darkness energy. My body fights without me knowing. This is one of the times that my body and my self conscience are on the same page: Fighting you!" Kuwabara retorts back in serious tone.

"My Darkness Energy is stronger than your spiritual awareness. I know your darkest secrets that you haven't told your friends. One of them is that you hate the fact that you can't catch up to them because they are demons. You wish you had the power they had. I can fulfill that for you! I am the Beast within you!"

"I did want that. That was because I wanted to not feel weak."

"See! You are a weakling!"

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are. Your friends don't realize that you hate them for being strong."

"I'm not weak and I don't hate them…"

"You're jealous...envious...of your best friend Yusuke Urameshi. Him being a half demon made all clear that you will never have the power that he has." Dark Beast tells Kuwabara. "You also hate the fact that Kurama and Hiei view you as a nuisance that you'll never be as smart as them.

"I'm not…" Kuwabara starts to say.

The Dark Beast punches Kuwabara knocking him out. The Dark Beast smiles darkly. Outside of Kuwabara's mind, Kuwabara's body turns back into the Dark Beast. Yusuke and the others try to restrain Kuwabara's body. Kurama keeps the vines on the Dark Beast on tight. The Dark Beast uses his power to bust out of the plants. The Dark Beast grabs Kurama by the throat. Yusuke tries to use his Spirit Gun but the Dark Beast grabs Yusuke by throat with his other hand. The Dark Beast grabs Hiei with his tail before Hiei could use his sword. The Dark Beast laughs triumphantly. The Dark Beast continues to crush the other spirit detectives. Before the Dark Beast decides to finish Yusuke and others, someone kicks the Dark Beast solar plexus causing the Dark Beast to let go of Yusuke and the others. It is revealed to be Shizuru. The Dark Beast growls annoyed that Shizuru kicked him. Meanwhile inside of Kuwabara's mind, Kuwabara starts to wake up. He growls annoyed that the Dark Beast suckerpunched him. Kuwabara notices the Dark Beast is distracted. He sees his sister trying to fight the Dark Beast. Kuwabara is in shock but smiles bit knowing his sister is helping him.

"Sit still, you damn woman!" The Dark Beast yells at Shizuru.

"Not until you free my baby brother!" Shizuru tells the Dark Beast punching him in the face.

"You are an annoying bug!" The Dark Beast grabs Shizuru with his tail. "I will kill you, woman, by your own brother's hands."

"Kazuma, I know you're in there, please, stop him." Shizuru says as the Dark Beast raises his claw to scratch Shizuru.

Kuwabara gets up and punches the Dark Beast in the face stopping the Dark Beast cold. The Dark Beast holds his head in pain. Back inside Kuwabara's mind, Kuwabara in punching the Dark Beast and Dark Beast is fighting back. Both are bloody in the face. The Dark Beast tells Kuwabara the only way to dispel him is that he has to kill him but it would have to including killing his body. Kuwabara smirks slyly.

"I rather die than let my sister and my friends get killed by your hand." Kuwabara tells the Dark Beast heroically.

Kuwabara charges at the Dark Beast and he stabs his sword into the Dark Beast but what the Dark Beast didn't know Kuwabara stabbed himself as well. The Dark Beast eyes glow dark and Kuwabara's glow white and both of them glow and on the outside the Dark Beast body falls down. As the body falls down, it turns back into Kuwabara. Shizuru runs to go catch her brother's body as it falls down. Yusuke and the other wake as they see Shizuru with Kuwabara's body. All three go over to Shizuru and she is crying. Yusuke and the others realize they don't feel Kuwabara's energy.

"It can't…" Yusuke starts to say. He gets flashbacks of Toguro stabbing Kuwabara in the chest.

"Yusuke…" Kurama starts to say but Yusuke pushes past him and he walks away.

Hiei stand over Kuwabara looking sober at Kuwabara's body.

Botan flies in feeling Kuwabara's energy fade away as soon as it happens. She goes to Kuwabara and she realizes that she can't feel his energy. Botan immediately starts crying. Shizuru tries to stop but she can't. Yusuke punches a tree. It falls down. Yusuke falls down to the ground on his knees. Kurama see Yusuke fall on his knees as he and Hiei look somberly at Kuwabara.

Yusuke starts crying and he yells out…"Kuwabara!"

To Be Continued….


	7. End of the Monster Within?

I don't own anyone except Kuwabara's beast form

* * *

Chapter 7- The End of Monster Within?

Everyone is crying or somber seeing Kuwabara's limp body. His hand starts to move. Shizuru notices this as Kuwabara opens his eyes. Kuwabara smiles at his sister and tells her he's ok. Everyone notices as Kuwabara gets up and Botan hugs him. Hiei acts like his usual self. Yusuke punches Kuwabara in the shoulder. Kurama helps him up. Kuwabara tells everyone that the Dark Beast is gone.

"Are you sure, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asks seriously.

"I'm sure, Urameshi." Kuwabara replies seriously.

"We need to go home." Shizuru tells everyone.

"Do we have to walk, Shizuru?" Kuwabara asks tired.

Shizuru helps her brother out as she and Yusuke help Kuwabara walk. They all get back to Kuwabara and Shizuru's house. They put Kuwabara in his room. Kuwabara falls asleep fast. They close his door. Eikichi jumps on his bed and Kuwabara pets Eikichi as Eikichi falls asleep. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Botan meet up in the living room.

"I told Koenma that the Dark Beast was destroyed by Kuwabara." Botan tells the others.

"I hope it's the last time we see the last of him." Yusuke says seriously.

"Me too."

"Kuwabara's Spiritual Energy is normal." Kurama confirms. "I have a feeling we might not seen the last of Kuwabara's Monster form."

"I agree, Kurama." Hiei replies.

"If his Dark Beast comes back. We all be able to stop it." Yusuke says confidently.

In Kuwabara's room, Kuwabara is snoring in his sleep but what he and others don't know that the shadow on the wall is Kuwabara's but in his beast form. The beast tail comes out from Kuwabara's cover and it's silver with with tuff at the end.

The End?


End file.
